1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a rotating control assembly with double cable, comprising a first and a second actuator device both having a respective rotating pulley and being connected together by two cables both fixed to the pulley of the first actuator device and to the pulley of the second actuator device, wherein the pulley of the first actuator device and the pulley of the second actuator device are identical to each other, each of said pulleys being mounted on a respective base, and wherein each actuator device comprises a guide part having a pair of resilient wings which press on respective sections of the cables in immediate proximity to areas where the cables are wound onto the respective pulley.
An assembly of this type is described in the publication EP 2,014,490 in the name of the same Applicant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known assemblies, the tolerances occurring in respect of the free length of the Bowden cables used in them are the cause of variations in the torsional load transmitted as well as hysteresis affecting operation and the length of the cable itself. Moreover, the cable may become loose and come out of its seats; in this case the cable may lose its functional capacity.